


The Reason

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, crossover - Fandom, xover - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Crossover, F/M, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: She was the reason he did what he did, even if it meant losing everything, it was all for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


**** Part One ** **

  
A tall tan muscular young man was standing on a hill over looking the forest. His strong masculine face was emotionless as he watched the human village in the far-off distance with his guarded sun gold eyes. His long waist length auburn hair blew in the wind struggling against the bind that held it in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His dark orange shirt and black pants shifted with the wind. His arms crossed over his chest a hand resting lightly over a sword tied to his waist by a dark green obi. The fur of his long slim red tail was ruffled by the wind. "Kyuubi-Sama!" Kyuubi's big fox ears twitched towards the oncoming figure as shifted his gaze from the forest to the young girl-no woman who was running towards him.

Her usual pale face was flushed pink from running; her long black hair flowed in the wind behind her along with the sleeves of her form-fitting kimono. How she managed to run in it and not fall was just another mystery about her he had yet to solve. He sweatdropped, wait scratch that she just tripped thankfully she caught herself before she hit the ground. She smiled brightly at him her sapphire blue eyes shining with embarrassment, happiness, and another emotion that he couldn't name.

She was an odd one that was for sure. Not only was she a human she was a miko who accepted demons and hanyou's as equals. She was not afraid of them and treated them as she would anyone else. Which was an oddity in this day and age when demons were few and far in between and those that were left were extremely powerful. They had to be in order to survive; in an age were humans were as powerful if not more so then demons. Long gone were the demon glory days.

Many had long ago mated with humans and had children and their children had children and so on and so forth slowly diluting the demon blood until it was completely overpowered by the human blood and lay dormant unless uncovered and harvested by humans. Which many had done so, calling themselves 'ninja's' and their demon blood, 'blood line traits' that were passed down from generation to generation, idiotically fighting amongst themselves to see whose blood line trait was stronger.

He was startled out of his thoughts as the young woman finally reached him. He raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her as she rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "Did you wish to speak with me Kagome?" The girl now identified as Kagome glared up at him playfully as she stood up. "No, Kyuubi-sama I just wanted to call out your name for no reason what so ever and then run up the hill in a kimono just for kicks." Kyuubi looked at her blankly, "Well this one has to wonder at how you get your 'kicks'. Is there not any other way for you to entertain yourself?" Kagome smiled sweetly, "Now that you mention it I could go visit Yondaime and his wife I heard that she's going to give birth soon. Oh! Better yet I could go visit Tsunade-Chan, Jiraiya-Kun, and Orochimaru-san and play strip poker!" Kyuubi's face smirk fell in shock. Kagome burst out laughing at Kyuubi's shocked face it was priceless.

The woman never ceased to amaze him, just when he thought he had her figured out she did or said something new just to baffle him. It had been a year and a half since he met her. Kyuubi smiled lightly down at the form of the young woman, she was holding her sides as she laughed tears slowly making their way from her eyes. He causally reached his hand out and cupped Kagome's face causing her to stop laughing and look at him. He wiped a tear off her face with his thumb slowly trailing it towards her lips and over her quivering bottom lip. Kagome gasped allowing his thumb to slip in between her parted lips. He smirked at Kagome, she looked like a 'deer caught in headlights' as she would say. "I can think of a way to entertain not only yourself but myself as well." He traced the bottom row of her teeth with his thumb. Causing her to blush a new undiscovered shade of pink.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him when she saw the laughter dancing in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow suggestively at him while suckling his thumb causing him to gasp in surprise and pleasure. She continued to suckle his thumb as his other arm shot out and grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. He withdrew his thumb from her mouth and traced her lips with it wetting them with her own saliva. She smiled coyly at him as she sucked his thumb back into her mouth causing his eyebrows to shoot up past his hairline. He closed his eyes as she nipped and sucked at his finger. He growled and pulled her flush against him liking how well she seemed to mold to his body. His eyes shot open as she bit his thumb. She. Bit. His. Thumb. She BIT his thumb. "Shit!" He yanked it out of her mouth and jammed it into his own mouth while glaring at her. "Hahaha I never knew THE great Kyuubi was a thumb sucker."

Kyuubi's glare intensified as she laughed at him and turned to walk down the hill. How dare she turn her back on him after biting him? Not that he minded her biting him it was just what the hell! Gods how could she get him to act like a bumbling teenager! He huffed in anger and followed her down the hill still sucking his thumb. He thought back to when he first met her. She had dropped out of the sky literally.

Flashback   
He was bathing in a hot spring when he felt a gathering of energy he hadn't felt in years above him. He looked up only to see the towel clothed form of a girl no young woman who looked to be sixteen or seventeen fall towards him, he easily caught her and held her up. He held her in his lap; her head was resting on his shoulder she was pale and looked to have a fever caused by the wounds hidden under the various bandages covering her body.

He was startled out of his observations when her eyes flew open, they were a beautiful blue, it took a few seconds for them to focus on him and when they did she screamed, "Hentai!", slapped him hard and pulled away from. Unfortunately for her, her towel got caught on his arm and came flying off her. Exposing her creamy skin, perky breasts, sensual hips and a tightly toned stomach…covered in bandages. She screamed again her hands flying up to cover her breasts, face flushed red from her embarrassment…and her fever. Her eyes drooped as she fainted…again he rushed forward to catch her…again. He sighed as he covered her with her towel and got out of the hot springs.

He carefully laid her down on the grass making sure he didn't cause her any discomfort, covering her with her towel and the outer layer of his white kimono. He quickly dressed himself in his robes all the while keeping a watchful eye on her. Once he was fully dressed he picked her up again being mindful of her injuries he cradled her to his chest as he raced to the nearest human village. The village hidden in the Leaves. Intent on leaving her just outside the boundaries of the village gates. He didn't want to be accused of being the one injure her. They hated and distrusted him as much as it was now. Even though he was slowly establishing a friendship with the Hokage of the village, his wife and two of his students. They were the only human's in the village that treated him with semi respect and normality. The rest treated him like trash like he was beneath them or something, stupid humans. His aura started to leak out in his anger.

He was brought out of his internal musings by the young woman's whimpering as her own warm and comforting aura tried to calm his angry one, he sighed as he retracted his angry aura. He continued to run until he reached the giant tree that marked the boundaries of the village hidden in the leaves. He crouched down and slowly lowered her onto the ground making sure not to put any pressure on her wounds. He gazed at her face hoping to memorize it so he could check up on her latter. Her long black eyelashes rested on her flushed cheeks, which stood out against her pale skin. A light sheen of sweat covered her brow as she panted out in pained gasps. She looked so innocent and fragile just begging to be protected…he shook his head what the hell was wrong with him?

He should not be thinking of such things for many reasons. 1. He didn't even know her name, 2. She was one of them a miko a demon's sworn enemy and would most likely try to purify him, 3. And worst of all she hit him! She marred his beautiful face! He steeled his resolve and slowly stood up he was about to walk away when he felt a tug at his pants he turned around to look at the woman. She had a firm grip on his pants. He sighed and crouched down in front of her and tried to pull his pants out of her grip. But alas for someone so small she had a very strong grip. Time to go to plan B; he lightly shook her trying to get her to wake up just enough for her to loosen her grip. She shook her head slightly and mumbled something he couldn't hear so he leaned down to listen. "Please…don't leave me with hu…ns I don't w…want to be alone…youkai…Sama…" Now he was stumped why would a human a miko at that prefer to stay with a demon more than humans?

He sighed as he picked her up and she clung to him. Maybe he would keep her, make her his ward. What better to help him understand humans then to keep one, he knew if she was left with the humans of the village they would warp her mind so that she hated him as much as they did and try to get her to purify him. Besides he wanted to learn more about the human miko who wished to stay with him more than humans. After he justified his reasons for keeping her he started running towards his cave where he would bandage her wounds, dress her in a spare kimono and wait for her to wake up so he could tell her she had the honor of being his ward.

End Flashback   
Kyuubi was startled out of his thoughts by Kagome's cheerful voice. "Kyuubi-Sama! Hurry up!" he sighed she was already at the bottom of the hill and he was still in the middle. Oh yeah the honorsometimes he felt as if he was her ward. He was always running around after her trying to keep her out of trouble and safe. Which wasn't easy she was always bugging someone or something. Just last week he had to save her from the perverted clutches of Yondaime's student Jiraja or another apparently she set fire to his backpack that had his manuscripts for his book paradise something, which had taken him years and lots of money to make. He figured since she was the one to burn them she had to help him with his research and help pay for the burned paper and ink.

She came crying to him saying Jiraiya-Kun was going to make her pose in a bikini for him take pictures and sell them. Which did not please him the only one allowed to see her in such little clothing was hi- uh he meant that because she was his ward it would bring…uh shame to him! Yeah that was it if she was displayed to the village it would dirty his image! So he negotiated with Jiraiya for half the day and decided that he would shell out one thousand, one thousand dollars! To help pay for the materials and research, thus getting her off the hook. Not that it was a big loss for him to him a thousand was nothing it was just the fact that he had to beg-uh negotiate with Jiraiya in the red district! Jiraiya may be human but he was a class A pervert, even worse than his great, great uncle Yoko Kurama! Which was a feat in it's self.

Thunk. Ow…Kyuubi rubbed his head where a small lump was forming…he looked down and saw a pebble. Thunk. Another pebble hit him this time in his chest. She did not…Thunk a third pebble…oh she was gonna get it! He looked up slowly his eyes flashing with mock anger, amusement, and something else. Kagome epped as he took a menacing step towards her…then another.

"Kago-Chan?" his voice purred out while taking another step towards her. She took a shaky step back, "Yes Oh great and powerful Kyuubi-Sama?" "Why did you throw pebbles at me?" another step. "Uh…because you seemed to be…lost in your thoughts?" Another step back. "Well I guess that means I should thank you." Another step. "Ehehehe…there's no need to. Really I just want to be a help to you." Another step back. "Oh but I insist." Another step. "No, No really you don't have to." Another step back…thunk she backed into a tree. Oh Shit! Before she could even blink Kyuubi was in front of her pressing her into the tree. His strong hand gripping her dainty chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

They flashed with desire, lust, and something she couldn't name. He brought his lips to hers in a fiery passionate kiss his tongue slipped in her mouth and dominated it easily. They broke away from each other Kagome panting slightly. "Are you sure you don't want my thanks?" Kagome looked back at him her eyes glazed over with lust and…love that was all he needed to see. His choice was made she would be his. "Now that I think about it…I think I will take you up on it." Kagome shyly kissed him this kiss was slow and tender filled with her love for him. They broke way and Kyuubi rested his head on her forehead. "Then so be it."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, nipping and kissing the side of his neck affectionately. Kyuubi wasted no time in sliding his hand into her kimono up her creamy white thigh to seek out her aching folds. He ran the pads of his fingers across them and growled at the fact that they were practically soaked with arousal. Without any further pretense, he slid a long finger through her folds and buried it in her dripping center. Kagome bit her lip and tried to stifle the moan that was attempting to force its way past her lips. Kyuubi smirked when she shuttered in his grasp.

Kyuubi continued to slip a single finger in and out of Kagome's hot sheath as she clung tightly to him, her face buried in his neck. She parted her thighs slightly so that he could plunge it deeper, and he curled his finger so that he could hit that special spot that would make her climax. Kagome began to buck her hips against his hand, making soft, feminine grunting noises against his neck as she neared release. Kyuubi withdrew his finger, leaving her unsatisfied, and made a show of bringing it to his mouth so that he could taste the fluids that coated it.

She groaned as she watched him, "Hentai." He smirked as he pulled her to the ground and made her lay down. "I know." He grasped her hips and pulled her forward, shoving her kimono up to her hips in the process. Kagome locked her eyes with his own as his mouth descended upon her aching flesh. She bit her lip to stifle a whine as she watched him drag his tongue up the length of her inner thigh. She gripped the grass in anticipation as Kyuubi gripped her thighs and roughly spread them. He made a show out of licking his lips as he brought his mouth closer to where she needed him most. Finally, a cry erupted from her throat as he snaked his long tongue out and slid it through her slick folds to lap at her feminine juices.

Kyuubi looked upward to see the face of his mate, yes that sounded right, as he pleasured her. Kagome's eyes were clenched shut. And though her head was thrown back against the ground, Kyuubi could clearly see the dark flush of pleasure that was staining her cheeks. Kyuubi slid his hands underneath her and cupped the cheeks of her ass, kneading the delightfully firm muscles as he sucked and nibbled on her clit. He was rewarded with a rather loud cry from her as her muscles began to contract around his probing tongue.

Kyuubi gently nipped the inside of her thigh. Kagome's eyes met his own and she flushed again at the desire that she saw burning in their golden depths. She reached out and lovingly caressed his cheek with her fingertips. Kyuubi turned his face and nuzzled his cheek against them, tenderly kissing the palm of her hand before making his way up her body to pay homage to her previously neglected breasts. He peeled the top of her kimono down so that it rested across her stomach and left her perfect mounds with their tight, tawny peaks unobstructed.

Kyuubi smiled against her chest when Kagome moaned softly upon his gentle capture of a hardened nipple between his teeth. He used the fingers of his left hand to pinch and roll her nipple and kneaded the unoccupied mound as he gently pulled and sucked on the other one. Soon, these beautiful mounds will nourish our pup. He gave her breast one more squeeze before abandoning it in favor of conquering her mouth with a deep kiss. Kagome groaned and twined her fingers into his auburn locks, insistently tugging it free of its loosely tied binding as she eagerly allowed him access.

"Kami, you're such a hot little bitch," he groaned as he moved from her mouth to tug at her ear with his sharp canines. "Kyuubi-Sama I'm a vixen not a bitch." He slid his hands down to grip her ass and pulled her snug against him, teasing her with the grinding motion of his hips as he mimicked what he knew she wanted. "True you're my vixen." He was surprised when she reached down between them and, with her nimble little fingers, worked on unfastening his obi. He had honestly expected her to protest and ask to stop. Say that she wasn't ready. But she had surprised him again. Just when he thought he understood her she baffled him. He smiled.

Once Kagome finally managed to free him of his obi, she slid his pants down and slid her tiny hand in them and began to stroke his painfully hard erection. Then she turned her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Stop teasing, Kyuubi, and fuck me." She followed that order with a nip of his earlobe by her blunt human teeth.

Kyuubi obeyed. Needing no further prompting, he reached down between them and freed his cock and lined it up with her sheathe before sliding it home with a satisfied grunt. Kagome threw her head back once more, this time not bothering to contain the moan that flowed from her throat like honey as his thick length pushed insistently against the opening of her womb. With another load moan, Kagome used her arms as leverage and began to push against him with grinding motions that made her exposed breasts bounce delightfully.

Kagome threw her head back once again as Kyuubi slammed his cock back into her. Kyuubi removed himself from her core and urged her to get on her knees. Kagome nodded and slid her Kimono off and crawled onto her knees presenting her backside to Kyuubi. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Kyuubi and licked her lips. She watched as Kyuubi stood and allowed his pants to pool on the floor as he stepped in behind her. She wiggled her ass in invitation, anticipating the feel of him stretching her once again.

Kyuubi leaned over Kagome, covering her back with his chest; just like his fox nature urged him to do. He however, did not do as his instincts demanded. His instincts were screaming at him to ram his cock into her until she could take no more. Instead, he ground against her, teasing her with his thick length nestled against her. Teasing the edge of her ear with his tongue, Kyuubi said, "Do you want me?"

Kagome groaned and nodded, "Hai Kyuubi-sama I do. I love you." She laced her fingers with those of his left hand holding him over her. Kyuubi looked down at her his eyes filled with lust and…love yes love. He loved this woman and would do anything for her. He slowly guided his member to her entrance with his right hand and thrust into her tenderly. He smirked as Kagome gasped. "Uhhmm, yesss," Kagome moaned rather loudly as Kyuubi's hips pressed flush against her rear. Another moan ensued as he withdrew only to plunge firmly back in.

Kagome moaned as Kyuubi continued to assault her core. Kagome pressed back against Kyuubi, seeking to quell the heat that filled her body. As she looked over her shoulder at him, she heard a sound in the forest and quickly turned to it. She froze; in the distance she could see a figure. She heard and felt the loud growl that came from Kyuubi's chest as his eyes locked with those of the peeping tom's. Kagome looked back over her shoulder to find Kyuubi's red eyes staring threateningly at the offending male. The male visibly shook before running off. "Mine."

Kagome felt his demon energy biting along her skin as his control slipped. She could see his claws extending, digging furrows into the ground as he covered her body with his own completely hiding her from view. She knew that he wouldn't completely lose it and change, but she could feel the beginnings of his silky fur pressing against her back as he painfully stabbed his slick cock into her core. Kyuubi looped his arms around her, acting very much like the fox that he was in his true form and began to furiously thrust into her. Kagome braced herself against his assault, as she was certain that she would have carpet err grass burns if she didn't.

Jolt after jolt of pleasure that bordered being painful surged through Kagome's body as Kyuubi's cock pressed against the opening of her womb. She cried aloud as it felt like his length was growing larger inside of her, filling and stretching her like never before. She dropped her head down, her hair hiding her face and the tears that were beginning to slide down her cheeks as his claws pricked her thighs painfully.

Suddenly, Kagome found Kyuubi's teeth clamped tightly around the nape of her neck. She relaxed in his hold as hips slammed against her. A tremendous rush of heat flooded her body as she came, her inner muscles clamping down around his swelling length, and she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy.

Thrust after thrust, Kyuubi filled Kagome with his seed. His knot firmly in place, he draped himself across her back and braced his weight on his forearms as they rested next to hers. He placed soothing licks along the back of her neck, savoring the mixture of sweat and blood from where he had marked her as his mate.

As their bodies and blood cooled and Kyuubi relaxed his hold on her. She gasped as his still somewhat swollen length pulled painfully from her abused core. "Kyuubi" "Hm" Kagome blushed as she looked at him he was back in his human form. "Will I…uh get pregnant?" "Hai," answered a fully dressed Kyuubi as he leaned in to nuzzle against the side of her neck. "Even now our offspring is being conceived," he whispered affectionately. "Are… are you sure," she stammered. "How can you be so sure?" He smiled at her as he helped her get dressed. "Your scent." "My scent?" "Yes. Your body is giving off signals right now that it's getting ready to harbor another life in it." Kagome launched herself at him, "Then I'm going to be a mother?" He laughed as he spun her around, "Yep and I'm going to be a father." He stopped spinning her and set her down gently and rested his forehead on hers.

Starring deep into her eyes. Kagome absently reached up to rub the back of her neck, wincing at the tenderness. "My apologies, koi. It seems I was a little… overzealous. But I had to mark you as mine. You're my mate and as such you will now age like a demon." Kagome smiled, "At least I won't have to worry about things breaking down for a while huh?" Kyuubi laughed, "True but now I won't be able to find some fine young thing to play with like I was planning to do when you got old." Kagome huffed and cuffed his head with her fist while walking away from him. Kyuubi held his head as he watched her fine little ass stalk off. "Ah come on Kagome! I was just kidding!" She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "What ever Kyuubi. Good thing you marked me because I could have any man I want you know. Why my first was a God among demons the embodiment of sex. He was strong, smart, sexy, and master of thievery." Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at her. She had to be lying…wait she didn't bleed when he penetrated her! That little vixen!

He scrambled after her, "Kagome who was it!" She huffed while sticking her nose in the air, "None of your business. But he could have me screaming his name all night. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go bathe." Kyuubi huffed as he stalked after her, well if she didn't want to tell him fine but he would make her forget him. If he could make her scream all night he would have her screaming all day and night. He smirked, oh yes her voice would be hoarse when he was done with her. She was his and he would make sure she never forgot. He would fuck her so hard her old lover felt it.

Kagome smirked as she felt Kyuubi stalk after her. Men were so easy to trick especially demon men even more so fox demon men. Hmph the nerve find 'some young thing' my ass. He was hers dammit! She would show and do things to him that 'some young thing' wouldn't even dream of! Heh women were like wine the older they got the better they got; besides she had a great teacher. The God of sex himself! Youko Kurama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two**

  
Kagome groaned as she felt the suns rays on her face. The arms around her tightened around her stomach bringing her closer to his chest. She smiled as she whispered, "Kyuubi-Kun…time to get up." He smiled into her neck as he heard her hoarse voice whisper, "I don' wanna…" He rolled over her and pinned her top the ground. 

Kagome flicked his ear lightly causing him to hiss and roll off her onto his side his head in his hand. "Why must you wake up so early?" Kagome sweatdropped "Uh Kyuubi it's past noon." He lazily looked out the entrance of the cave to see that the sun was past mid high indicting what she said was true. "Hmm what'd you know it is."   
  
She laughed as she lightly slapped his arm as she sat up and stretched the kinks out of body. "Kyuubi-Kun I'm gonna go into town toda-" 

Kyuubi quickly sat up, "Oh no. I think not. Not in your condition." 

Kagome mock glared at him, "Kyuubi I'm pregnant not dying. Besides I have to get more supplies and I want to tell Yondaime, his wife, Jiraiya-kun, Tsunade-Chan, and Orochimaru-San the big news." 

Kyuubi grumbled under his breath, "I don't want you going anywhere alone." Kagome sighed as she kissed his nose, "I think it's best if I tell them first. I don't know how they'll react." Kyuubi loped his arms around her waist and burred his head in her neck, "All the more reason to wait until you have the child."   
  
Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, "Oh yeah that'll go over real smooth I can see it now. 'Hi guys I bet you're wondering why you haven't seen me the past nine months well I was pregnant with Kyuubi's child and well I had it and here we are. Oh and I'm Kyuubi's mate now.' That'll work real good." 

Kyuubi chuckled while laying down on her, "I'm glad you agree. Now lets go back to sleep" Kagome huffed as she rolled him off of her, "Quit being such a smart ass Kyuubi. How about this I go ahead and when I need you I'll call you through our bond?" Kyuubi looked thoughtful, "Hmm. On one condition…" Kagome looked at him expectantly, "Well what is it?" He smirked at her, "Tell me who your old lover was and who made you scream all day and night."   
  
Kagome sighed as she stood up and prepared to leave, "You had me screaming all day and night…" He smirked in victory. "And?" 

Kagome walked towards the entrance of the cave and called over her shoulder, "My previous lover was…" 

Kyuubi's ears perked up to hear the rest as she walked out the cave, "Youko Kurama…he taught me everything I know. Even that thing with my tongue." 

Kagome laughed as she ran towards the Village. "KAGOME! That was my great, great uncle!" Kyuubi's voice echoed through the cave.   
  
Kagome ran towards the training grounds where Yondaime and his students trained. When she got there she saw Orochimaru training alone he looked up when she stopped in front of him. "Hi Orochimaru. Do you know where everyone else is?" 

Orochimaru studied her his eyes raking over her body causing her to squirm uncomfortably. "Yes." 

Kagome forced a smile for some reason he really creeped her out she didn't want to be mean but she felt as if he was always looking at her like a lab rat. Thus she always tried to avoid being alone with him, always making sure someone else was around when he was around. "Um…where are they?" 

Orochimaru smiled creepily, "Sensei's wife went into labor a few hours ago. Tsunade is helping with the delivery and Jiraiya is keeping Sensei clam." 

Kagome squealed happily while clasping her hands in front of her chest unknowingly drawing his eyes to her chest.  "Oh I'm so happy! I can't wait to tell them that their baby will have a play mate!" 

Orochimaru lost his smile and looked confused, "What do you mean Kagome-Chan?"   
  
Kagome smiled brightly, "Well I was planning on telling you all at the same time but I guess I can tell you first…I'm pregnant!" 

Orochimaru looked down at the ground. 

Kagome hopped on the balls of her feet, "Isn't that great?" 

Orochimaru looked up at her anger and hate in his eyes, "So that demon got you pregnant in the forest last week?" 

Kagome gasped and took a step back. "It was you?"   
  
He smirked at her as he pushed her into a tree, "Yes it was. You can imagine my surprise to see you and that demon rutting like wild animals on the forest ground. It really lowered my image of you. But hey if you can do it with a demon you can do it with…" He pinned her arms over her head with his left hand as he ripped her kimono top open with his right hand, "Me."   
  
Kagome struggled against him as she franticly called to Kyuubi through their link. All the while Orochimaru was kissing and biting her neck roughly. He took her silence as consent and slowly made his way up to her mouth, "I should have known you'd be a whore. What decent woman would chose a demon over her own kind." He kissed her causing her eyes to widen in fear and anger. She bit his tongue as he roughly pushed it in her mouth causing him to yell out in pain. He grabbed her by her hair threw her on the ground and straddled her hips.   
  
"You're a wild bitch just like I though you'd be. I'll enjoy this." Kagome's eyes widened in fear as he pinned her arms over her head and opened his kimono. "Why you're supposed to be my friend!" he chuckled, "Why you ask? Did you really think you were my friend? I was only nice to you because of that demon. It didn't hurt that you were nice to look at." 

"Kyuubi!" He slapped across her face, "Bitch! Why do you scream his name? He's not gonna come." She glared up at him tears in her eyes, "You're wrong he will come!" He smiled down at her causing her to flinch. "Don't worry in no time I'll have you screaming out my name."   
  
Kyuubi felt Kagome's distress through their link and ran out the cave hopping to get there in time to kill what ever was freighting his mate. He knew he shouldn't have let her go on her own. He tore through the forest towards the training grounds his friend frequently used and he was not pleased at what greeted him. That disgusting snake man was hovering over HIS terrified Kagome. "Please Orochimaru stop." She was sobbing and begging him leave her alone that she didn't like him like that.   
  
His claws and fangs enlarged as the snake man made to slap her to shut her up. He caught the snake's wrist in mid swing breaking it as he flung the man into a tree. Kagome looked up at him fear and relief shinning in her eyes. ."Kyuubi!" She sobbed out his name as she flung herself at him. He easily caught her in his strong embrace. The snake man shakily stood up and glared at Kyuubi with hate as Kagome flinched and clung to Kyuubi more tightly.   
  
"Why do you interfere Kyuubi-sama?" Kyuubi glared at him with hate, "You have no right to touch what is MINE!" He smirked at Kyuubi, "What makes you think she doesn't want me?" Kyuubi leveled him with a cool gaze, "Maybe the fact that she told you no yet you still tried to force yourself on her." He laughed lightly, "If she doesn't want me what makes you think she wants a filthy demon like you?" Kyuubi growled loudly as he pinned the struggling man to a tree.   
  
He gasped, "That's right show us what a demon you are. Remember if you kill me it will shatter any trust you managed to build with the village." Kyuubi smirked sadistically while digging his claws into his throat. "Then so be it." He tightened his grip causing Orochimaru to grab a kunai from his pouch and stab Kyuubi in the arm in a futile attempt to escape.   
  
Kyuubi's eyes darkened as he smirked at the panicking man. Kagome gasped as she felt his demon energy start to take over him. Which would cause him to lose control completely and actually kill Orochimaru. Thus shattering the fragile and hard earned trust he had managed to attain from the village. She hastily ran to him and threw her arms around his back clinging to him in hopes of claming him down. It worked a little he loosened his grip a bit, but he was still so close to the edge.   
  
"Kyuubi! Think of what you're doing!" His back vibrated with a growl, "I am Kagome he hurt you and could have hurt our child thus he has to die." Kagome shook her head against his back. "No! Kyuubi! You don't have to do this! I'm fine all he did was rough me up a little! The baby's fine! He didn't do anything else!" She clung to him more. "That alone is enough to warrant his death. Nobody hurts what is mine and gets away with it."   
  
"Please, Kyuubi! Think of the fragile trust you'd be breaking if you kill him! I'm not worth it!" He growled again, "No, you're wrong Kagome you're more than worth it. If their trust is so easily broken then wasn't strong enough in the first place and I don't need it. All I need is you and the baby if they hate me for protecting my mate and child so be it then!" His youkai was rapidly growing out of control again hopefully it wouldn't attract any ninja even though Kyuubi had the friendship of their current Hokage and a few select others. Anyone else who happened upon them now would only see what they wanted to see. Which was an evil demon attacking a innocent human who tried to stop the evil demon from raping the poor defenseless pregnant damsel in distress which was exactly the opposite of what was happening.   
  
Unfortunately for them logic says once you think of it, it will happen. At that exact moment one of the more advent distrusters of Kyuubi showed up. "Demon what are you doing!" Kagome and Kyuubi turned to look at the ninja as he threw some shruiken at Kyuubi completely ignoring the harm he was putting Kagome in. Kyuubi pushed Kagome out of the way, dropped Orochimaru, and lunged at the ninja snarling. "You fool! Do you know what you could have done!" 

Kagome gasped as she looked up at Kyuubi as he lunged at the ninja and punched him hard so hard in fact that he was thrown five feet in the air and crashed in to a tree. "Kyuubi no! Stop!" She got up and started to run towards him but was stopped as Orochimaru grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it hard causing her to scream out in pain.   
  
Kyuubi's head turned to look at them giving the other ninja the split second he needed to run back to the village and get reinforcements. 

Orochimaru smirked at Kyuubi while he yanked Kagome's head up by her hair and slammed his lips onto hers. Kyuubi's eyes turned red with rage as his fur stood up on end. He broke off the kiss and smiled down at her. "Bye Kago-Chan." He slammed his fist into her stomach hard enough to make her spit up blood and threw her at Kyuubi before disappearing in a poof. Kagome's eyes widened as her hands flew to her stomach as her powers instinctly tried to repair the damage dealt by such a blow as she crashed to the ground at Kyuubi's feet, "M…my baby."   
  
Kyuubi growled. That was the last straw. He grit his teeth tighter as a red light surrounded his body signally his transformation into his demon form. His fangs and claws enlarged as his face changed into the snout of a fox. His bones popped and creaked inside his body, his tail split growing into nines tails as he assumed his true form. His clothes were torn to threads as he grew larger and larger. When the light disappeared there stood a giant red nine tailed demon fox in all his glory. His eyes were blood red with rage as he howled up at the full moon his tails thrashed around showing his fury.   
  
Kagome stopped crying and looked at her mate gasped as she saw him she wasn't scared of him by no means she was scared for him. She had to calm him down she didn't want to lose him to she didn't want to be alone. She needed to clam him down now before the ninja's arrived and attacked him. "Kyuubi! Kyuubi please clam down! I don't want to loose you to!" He was too lost in his rage to listen to her. She ran towards him but was pushed back by the force of his demon energy, she flew back expecting to hit a tree and braced herself for impact. But it never came she opened her eyes only to the meet the familiar sky blue one's of the Hokage.   
  
Shit! If he was here then that only meant the others were here to. She glanced around the clearing and to her horror the others were there and they were attacking her Kyuubi. She was about to run over to him again but was stopped by The Yondaime's strong arms she struggled against him. "Let me Go! They're going to kill him!" He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I can't do that I know what happened here Kagome. I know he tired to rape you so why are you protecting him?" 

Kagome glared at him in disbelief, "How dare you! I thought he was your friend! How could you even think he would try to force himself on me? He is my mate and father of my child! That's what I came to tell you but I ran into Orochimaru first and he tried to not only rape me but killed our child! Kyuubi has every right to be mad!" Angry tears were streaming down her face.   
  
His eyes widened in surprise before they were drawn back to the fight the sounds of the injured ninja crying out in pain. Before they were drawn back to Kagome as she tried to break free of his hold. He grabbed her again, "This changes things but the fact still remains that he's gone against his word and not only attacked the village but he's killed villagers. I'm sorry Kagome." He looked at two Anbu standing behind them. "I want you two to make sure she stays safe." The Anbu nodded as they grabbed her as he prepared to do his summoning jutsu. "No…please don't do this! Please I need him! I don't want to be alone! I've lost enough! Please!" He turned his back to her and walked towards the battlefield.   
  
Kagome struggled against the Anbu holding her back. "Kyuubi no! Let me go! I can calm him down please!" She watched as the Yondaime summoned his familiar, the boss toad. She locked eyes with the Yondaime as he started to do those hand signs, the only one's powerful enough to defeat a demon yet at the cost of the user's life, his eyes held regret and sadness. Kagome shook her head side to side furiously as tears streamed down her face. She broke the Anbu's hold and grabbed his robes, "Please don't do this Yondaime! It's not his fault! Please! He's your friend! You don't have to do this! Think of your son!" The Yondaime sighed sadly, "I am Kagome. This is the only way. I'm sorry Kagome. Please forgive me." He turned his back on her as he continued the hand sings as he jumped onto the back of his familiar. "No! No! Please! Don't take him from me! No!" She renewed her struggling as the Anbu held her back again.   
  
Kyuubi snarled at the boss toad and lunged at him so totally lost in his rage that he did not see or hear anything but the giant toad that tried to prevent him from killing the bastard snake that hurt his mate and child. He lunged at the toad and tackled it throwing it into the trees. He stalked it as his eyes locked on the small thing on the boss toads head shouting useless drabble at him while making weird hand signs.   
  
"Why Kyuubi? I understand your anger but you still broke your word! Please stop this now! Look at the pain you're causing Kagome! Why now that I've become a father? Please my friend don't leave Kagome alone!" 

Kyuubi just growled at him his words seemingly have no effect on the enraged demon. "I guess I have no choice but to end your life but don't worry you won't be alone I'll join you shortly my friend!" He finished the hand sings a second latter and smiled at Kyuubi as a white light filled the sky. "Goodbye my friend, forgive me Kagome, Naruto."   
  
Kagome fell to her knees as a white light filled the sky, "NO! Kyuubi!" Kagome covered her face with her hands, as time seemed to stop. The light faded slowly from the battlefield revealing injured and confused ninja's and a devastated Kagome. She stood up shakily and fled from the battlefield before any one noticed her and restrained her again.   
  
She ran and ran hoping to escape the pain that was threatening to consume her. She paid no heed to her surroundings she didn't notice when the forest became thin and totally disappeared and all that was around her was sand. She kept running until she couldn't run anymore but as soon as she slowed down the pain caught up with her and she ran more.   
  
Finally totally exhausted she collapsed on the ground panting and gasping for breath. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the clear blue shy. "Why…Why did you leave me! I don't want to be alone…Kyuubi…my child…" she continued to lay there in the hot sun as she tiredly closed hers eyes. After a while she felt the shade of a shadow slid over her face she wearily opened her eyes and met sea foam blue ones of a child, he had small bags under his eyes signally his lack of sleep. He was surprisingly pale for being in the desert, he had red hair and was wearing a tan cloak covering his small body only gave glimpses of his dark brown pants and black shoes. She looked behind him and saw an older blond girl and boy who had his face painted.   
  
Her gaze was brought back to the boy; he couldn't be much older than two or three, as he knelt in front of her his eye filled with hope. "My name Gaara. You be my friend?" 

Kagome was flabbergasted he didn't even know who she was and he was asking her to be his friend? She was more than nine times his age! The boy, Gaara, took her silence as rejection and his eyes fell and lost their hope. Kagome melted he reminded her of Shippo, she felt a stab of pain in her heart, and the child she would never have. She smiled at him startling him, "Sure, I'll be your friend." 

Maybe Kami was giving her another chance. She could tell from the glances of the other two children that Gaara wasn't liked very much. Kagome rolled over onto her stomach and slowly stood up. Gaara grabbed her hand and led her towards the other two, "We go home." She smiled down at him, "Yes we go Home." 

Kyuubi, I will help this boy. I will keep smiling, loving, and living until the day I die just like you'd want me to do. Maybe one day we'll be together again if not in this life then in the next. 

My lord. 

My Mate. 

My love.


	3. Chapter 3

** Part 3 **

  


What Was Once Lost Now Found

  
Naruto sighed as he walked around the village, they were preparing for the Fox festival. The festival that celebrated the defeat of the nine tailed fox and honored the deaths of the villagers who died that night. It was also his birthday not that anyone cared. The villagers were renewed in their hate for him around this time of the year.   
  
It also didn't help that he and Kyuubi were almost done merging. Something that Kyuubi said happened to all Demon vessels on their sixteenth birthday. So he had been bombarded with Kyuubi's memories. He thought Ero-Sensei was bad! The fox was a pervert and a sexual deviant! But lately his memories had been revolving around a pair of blue eyes specked with gold…   
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by a very youthful Lee running towards him. "Oi! NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto winced at Lee's loud voice, he did after all have a demons hearing. "H-hi Lee. What do ya need?" Lee stopped in front of him jumping from one foot to the other, "GUEES WHAT? Gaara's coming to town! He'll be here tomorrow! Just in time for the festival!" Naruto winced at the mention of the festival, which went unnoticed by Lee as he continued to bounce around on the balls of his feet.   
  
Naruto looked at him like he was a ticking time bomb, "Uh yeah, that's awesome. Do you know why he's coming?" Lee shook his head negatively so hard that Naruto thought it was going to pop off. "No but I heard he's bring a WOMAN! A beauty full of YOUTHFUL energy!" Naruto sweatdropped, and how did he know all of this? "Ehehehe. How do you know this?" Lee beamed at him; "Well from Shikamaru of course!" It was common knowledge that he was dating Gaara's sister Temari. "Oh. Oh course…we'll why don't you go spread the word?" Lee nodded enthusiastically, "HAI! I WILL!" and with that Lee ran off to tell the rest of village.   
  
Naruto sighed as he heard Lee yell a greeting to Kiba in the distance. Then he frowned he could understand Gaara coming for the festival to strengthen the bonds between Konoha and his own village. But why would he bring a woman with him. As he recalled Gaara wasn't the most affectionate. And for some reason he glared at him whenever he saw him after he found out that he was the Kyuubi's vessel. Which confused him. They were both very similar and seemed to be getting along very well even after he found out that he was a demon vessel. It was only after he found out that he was Kyuubi's vessel that he started to treat him coldly and glare at him in distain and sometimes jealousy.   
  
He sighed as he felt the glares of the villagers hone in on him. He could also hear their hate filled whispers behind his back. Stupid humans. He bit his lip to stop himself from saying it out loud. It wasn't his fault. Kyuubi was influencing the way he thought and acted. Which didn't go unnoticed by his few true friends. Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-Chan, Ero-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, and Tsunade-ba-chan. Oh well not his problem, if they didn't accept the new him then their friendship wasn't as strong as they made it out to be. And he didn't need it or them.   
  
He quickly made his way to his apartment. He grit his teeth in annoyance when he saw the horrible insults carved into his door. 'Monster!' 'Demon!' 'Go and die!' 'Useless!' 'Murder!' and so on and so forth. He scowled at the stupidity of his fellow villagers. They didn't even have the courage to say it to his face and resorted to vandalizing his door. Which would up his rent again. Stupid fucking humans. He slammed his door open and shut behind him. He threw his keys onto a near by table and walked into his room. Throwing himself on his bed fully intent on getting some sleep.   
  
Her long black hair framed her pale flushed face as her blue eyes shone with lust. Her pink full lips set in a smirk as she locked eyes with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, nipping and kissing the side of his neck affectionately. He wasted no time in sliding his hand into her kimono up her creamy white thigh to seek out her aching folds. He ran the pads of his fingers across them and growled at the fact that they were practically soaked with arousal. Without any further pretense, he slid a long finger through her folds and buried it in her dripping center. She bit her lip and tried to stifle the moan that was attempting to force its way past her lips. He smirked when she shuttered in his grasp.   
  
He continued to slip a single finger in and out of her hot sheath as she clung tightly to him, her face buried in his neck. She parted her thighs slightly so that he could plunge it deeper as he curled his finger so that he could hit that special spot that would make her climax. She began to buck her hips against his hand, making soft, feminine grunting noises against his neck as she neared release. He withdrew his finger, leaving her unsatisfied, and made a show of bringing it to his mouth so that he could taste the fluids that coated it.   
  
She groaned as she watched him, "Hentai." Her soft yet seductive voice rang out like a bell in the clearing. He smirked as he pulled her down on to the bed of furs in the cave. "I know." He grasped her hips and pulled her forward, unbinding her obi allowing her kimono to fall open around her. She locked her eyes with his own as his mouth descended upon her aching flesh. She bit her lip to stifle a whine as she watched him drag his tongue up the length of her inner thigh. He gripped her thighs and roughly spread them while making a show out of licking his lips as he brought his mouth closer to where she needed him most. Finally, a cry erupted from her throat as he snaked his long tongue out and slid it through her slick folds to lap at her feminine juices.   
  
He looked upward to see the face of his mate. Her eyes were clenched shut. And though her head was thrown back against the ground, He could clearly see the dark flush of pleasure that was staining her cheeks. He slid his hands underneath her and cupped the cheeks of her ass, kneading the delightfully firm muscles as he sucked and nibbled on her clit. He was rewarded with a rather loud cry from her as her muscles began to contract around his probing tongue.   
  
He gently nipped the inside of her thigh. Her eyes met his own and she flushed again at the desire that she saw burning in their golden depths. She reached out and lovingly caressed his cheek with her fingertips. He turned his face and nuzzled his cheek against them, tenderly kissing the palm of her hand before making his way up her body to pay homage to her previously neglected breasts.   
  
He smiled against her chest when she moaned softly upon his gentle capture of a hardened nipple between his teeth. He used the fingers of his left hand to pinch and roll her nipple and kneaded the unoccupied mound as he gently pulled and sucked on the other one. He gave her breast one more squeeze before abandoning it in favor of conquering her mouth with a deep kiss. She groaned and intertwined her fingers into his hair as she eagerly allowed him access.   
  
He slid his hands down to grip her ass and pulled her snug against him, teasing her with the grinding motion of his hips as he mimicked what he knew she wanted. He was surprised when she reached down between them and, with her nimble little fingers, worked on unfastening his obi. Once she finally managed to free him of his obi, she slid his pants down and slid her tiny hand in them and began to stroke his painfully hard erection. Then she turned her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Stop teasing, and fuck me." She followed that order with a nip of his earlobe by her teeth.   
  
He obeyed. Needing no further prompting, he reached down between them and freed his cock and lined it up with her sheathe before sliding it home with a satisfied grunt. She threw her head back once more, this time not bothering to contain the moan that flowed from her throat like honey as his thick length pushed insistently against the opening of her womb. With another load moan, she used her arms as leverage and began to push against him with grinding motions that made her breasts bounce delightfully.   
  
She threw her head back once again as he slammed his cock back into her. He removed himself from her core and urged her to get on her knees. She and crawled onto her knees presenting her backside to him. She looked over her shoulder at him and licked her lips. She watched as he stood and allowed his pants to pool on the floor as he stepped in behind her. She wiggled her ass in invitation, anticipating the feel of him stretching her once again.   
  
He leaned over her, covering her back with his chest. He ground against her, teasing her with his thick length nestled against her. Teasing the edge of her ear with his tongue, He said, "Do you want me?" She groaned and nodded, "Hai I do. I love you." She laced her fingers with those of his left hand holding him over her. He looked down at her his eyes filled with lust and love. He slowly guided his member to her entrance with his right hand and thrust into her tenderly. He smirked as she gasped. "Uhhmm, yesss," she moaned rather loudly as his hips pressed flush against her rear. Another moan ensued as he withdrew only to plunge firmly back in.   
  
She moaned as he continued to assault her core. She pressed back against him, seeking to quell the heat that filled her body. As she looked over her shoulder at him she smiled at him urging him to let himself go. He smiled back at her as he looped his arms around her and began to furiously thrust into her. Jolt after jolt of pleasure that bordered being painful surged through her body as his cock pressed against the opening of her womb. She cried aloud as it felt like his length was growing larger inside of her, filling and stretching her like never before. She dropped her head down, her hair hiding her face as he vigorously into her.   
  
Suddenly, she found his teeth clamped tightly around the nape of her neck. She relaxed in his hold as hips slammed against her. A tremendous rush of heat flooded her body as she came, her inner muscles clamping down around his swelling length, she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy. Thrust after thrust, he kept going trying to reach his own high. Just as he was about to come-   
  
Naruto shot up in bed gasping as sweat trickled down his form. He groaned as he looked down at his very obvious and painful erection. He groaned low in his throat, he had another one of those dreams. The ones that he would awake from and have to either take a freezing cold shower to get rid of his problem or get rid of it himself. Which he hated doing, so he would usually take a cold shower and then be very crabby for the rest of the day. He groaned as his erection twitched demanding attention, so he slid out of bed moaning as his erection rubbed against his strained pants and made his way to the bathroom to take a very long and cold shower.   
  
Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the streets bored out of his mind. He stilled when he felt the familiar aura of Gaara and another aura that was familiar but he couldn't place where he felt it before. Oh well one way to find out. His mind made up he started to run towards where he felt the two auras, which was all the way across the village. He was a blur as he raced towards the two auras. He skidded to a halt in front of them, bent over as he caught his breath. He smiled down at the ground as he felt the distinct aura that was Gaara's wash over his in greeting.   
  
Once he caught his breath he stood up to face Gaara and the unknown person whose aura flared and embraced his calming him and making him feel relaxed. He silently gasped as sky blue met sapphire blue as he locked eyes with the person standing next to a Gaara. She was a woman just as Lee had said. She was small probably a head shorter then him and looked to be no older then him give or take a year. Her long black blue tinted hair reached her small dainty waist and blew in the wind. Her pale skin was tinted pink as his eyes took in her form and she his.   
  
She was small fragile looking yet womanly, her hour glass figure was brought out by her skin tight off the shoulder black long sleeve shirt hugged her perky and full sized breasts. Over her shirt she wore an oversized dark orange haori that went down to her childbearing hips. Her hips and long shapely legs were hugged by skin tight black pants. Her slim ankles were wrapped in white bandages and she wore the standard issued ninja sandals.   
  
He was startled out of his observations by a glaring Gaara clearing his throat in what sounded like a growl. He laughed and scratched the back of his head as he turned to a pissed off Gaara. "Hey Gaara. What are you doing here?" Gaara glared at him until the young woman lightly elbowed him in the ribs causing him to look at her before huffing in annoyance as he turned his back on Naruto. She smiled warmly as she moved closer to him, "I wished to meet the person who had such a strong effect on my Gaara."   
  
Naruto's smiled faltered a bit when she said 'my Gaara' for some reason becoming jealous and angry but he squashed those feelings down when she looked at him in concern. "Well, I guess that would be me I'm Naruto Uzimaki and you are?" she blushed as she realized that she had yet to introduce herself. She bowed in apology, "Oh how rude of me. My name is Kagome Higurashi. And I would like to thank you for helping my Gaara become less anti social. Whenever I approached the subject he would scowl and say that I was all he needed. But now he's trying his best to become more approachable and friendlier."   
  
He laughed as Gaara turned to glare at him. Gaara huffed as he turned around grabbing Kagome's hand. He nodded curtly at Naruto. "We have to be going now." He nodded back at him as Kagome smiled apolitically at him. "Well I hope to see you latter Naruto-Kun. Maybe we can meet up at the festival tomorrow." His smile faltered again at the mention of the momentarily forgotten festival. "I would like that." She smiled at him and waved goodbye, as she was dragged away by a huffy Gaara. He smiled happy that he'd made a new friend, before turning to walk towards the ramen stand and drown his sorrows in ramen. How he hated this time of year.   
  
Naruto grumbled as he waited by the ramen stand for Kagome and Gaara. Yesterday they had met again at the ramen stand and planned to go to the festival after much coaxing from Kagome. Usually he would leave the village and stay in the forest avoiding the villagers like the plague. He learned when he was very young that if he was any where near the festival or the village for that matter the villagers would beat him within an inch of his life. He scowled as he remembered his past birthdays and the gifts he received from his fellow villagers. Oh yes he had many of their gifts littering his body in the shapes of scars. Stupid humans.   
  
He was startled out of his thoughts as a villager brushed by him and hissed at him, "Monster!" he glared at the ground trying to ignore the idiot. The idiot didn't get the hint and became bolder as some of his friends joined him. "What the hell are you doing here you murderer? You know you're not welcome in the village today! Or is it you want another birthday gift?" he grit his teeth as the morons taunted him. He was about to retaliate when the chef yelled at the little fuckers to leave him alone or they would be banned for life. He sent the chef a thankful smile when the ass holes left in a huff. Not wanting to be banned from the best ramen stand in town. The chef nodded at him, Naruto was after all his best customer and he knew that Naruto didn't ask for the Kyuubi to be sealed in him.   
  
Naruto gasped in shock as the chef placed a bowl of his favorite ramen in front of him. "Hey old man I didn't order this!" he smiled down at him before going into the back of the stand, "I know. Happy birthday Naruto." Naruto beamed after the chef, tears in his eyes. Nobody had ever given him a real gift on his birthday. Not even his friends and teammates. Hell they didn't even know when his birthday was. He wiped his tears before digging into his ramen, savoring every bite of his first real gift.   
  
A few minutes after he finished his ramen he felt Gaara and Kagome's aura approach the stand. He quickly stood and faced the entrance of the stand. He laughed as he heard Kagome lecturing Gaara before they reached the stand, "And further more you had no reason to attack him like that. All he did was complement me on my kimono." Only when they were right in front of the stand did he notice that her voice was quite and seemed sad. He plastered a smile on his face as he walked out to greet them.   
  
Gaara was wearing his usual attire and pouting as Kagome turned to him and gave him a smile that seemed forced. She was wearing a form fitting black kimono that people usually wore at funerals or when they were grieving. Her hair was tad bits messy; she looked paler than she did yesterday which made the dark bags under her eyes stand out and her eyes seem red as if she had been crying. All in all it looked as if she didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Her smile brightened as if to reassure him that she was okay. He smiled back at her while walking over to them.   
  
"Hey Gaara. Kagome." Gaara nodded curtly at him while moving so he was standing between him and Kagome. "Hello Naruto-Kun. Are you ready to go to the festival?" He nodded as best he could, this would after all be the first time in a long time that he'd actually be going to the festival. But for some reason he felt that he would to do anything to keep her happy. Besides after tonight he would completely merge with Kyuubi and take on all his memories and traits. He might as well enjoy himself before it happened. For all he knew he would change drastically or he could stay the same. Either way he had a feeling that things would never be the same after tonight.   
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by Kagome's aura washing over his in an attempt to cheer him up. He smiled at her, "Sorry about that I lost myself fin my thoughts for a moment. But yeah I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She nodded at him as they walked towards the festival. "Um…By the way what does this festival celebrate?" He faltered in his step. Was she serious? She begged him to go to the festival with her and Gaara and she didn't even know what it was about! Dammit! How was he going to explain it without letting her know he had the Kyuubi sealed in him? He gulped. "Uh…it celebrates the…uh defeat of an enemy of the village and honors the fallen villagers who lost their lives during that battle." She nodded her eyes narrowing in anger, "I see."   
  
She smiled happily at him a second latter making him wonder if he had imagined it or not. She soon started to frown when she noticed the glare they were receiving. Gaara scoffed as he glared right back at them daring them to do anything. Most of them shied away from his glare and went about on their way. Kagome sighed at his antics before shaking her head and turning to a tense Naruto. "So Naruto why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Naruto smiled stiffly back at her, "Sure, but only if you do the same." She nodded happily, but he could still see the underlining sadness in her eyes.   
  
"Well let's see. I'm uh…sixteen. I was born in a fair away place but then I suddenly found myself living fairly close to this village. I lived with someone very important to me for a year and a half but after some unfortunate events I left and wound up in Suna. Where I met Gaara-Kun and became his uh sister I guess you could say." Naruto smiled finding himself happy that she saw Gaara as just a brother.   
  
Gaara scoffed and glared at the passing villagers before speaking up, "I am going to go and talk with the Hokage. Naruto I am trusting you with Kagome's well being. If I come back and find one hair out of place on her head not even the Hokage will be able to protect you from my wrath." Before Naruto or Kagome could react to Gaara's little speech he was gone in a flash of sand.   
  
Kagome huffed in anger cutely causing Naruto to laugh at the adorable pitcher she made. "Grr. That boy, always assuming that I don't know how to take care of myself. He should know better seeing as I'm the one who trained him. I'm sorry about that he still has some people issues to work on." Naruto shook his head, confused by her whispered statement but kept his mouth shut because no normal human should have been able to hear her. "That's okay. It just shows he cares."   
  
Kagome pouted, "Yeah but he should realize that I can take care of myself and that he shouldn't go around threatening people to take care of me." Naruto laughed as she started to glare at the ground. "Well…why don't I tell you a little about myself then?" Kagome was snapped out of her angry thoughts and nodded at him happily, causing him to sweat drop. Women and their mood swings. "That would be nice Naruto-Kun. Why don't we sit down though? I'm really tired." Naruto nodded a positive before leading her to sit under a large Sakura tree, away from prying er glaring eyes.   
  
Kagome sighed happily as she eased herself onto the ground next to a blushing Naruto at their close prolixity. She was right next to him, their arms and legs pressed next to each other. "Well. I've lived in Konoha all my life. I live alone in an apartment building. I have a few close friends. I am currently a chuunin. I'm also fifteen turning sixteen in about…" he looked at the darkening sky. "Twenty minutes." He looked down bashfully as he scratched the back of his head.   
  
Kagome gasped as she learned that it was his birthday. "Why didn't you tell me Naruto-Kun? I would have gotten you something!" He smiled sheepishly, "Well I didn't want to be a bother. Besides we've only known each other for a day and you seemed to be down today." She frowned as he mentioned her depressed mood. "I know we've only known each other for a day but I fell like I've known you for a really long time. Your aura reminds me of someone I lost a long time ago. He was very dear to me and this is the anniversary of his death." She bit her lip as she felt his mood darken even more.   
  
"I see. Yet another loved person dead on my birthday. Why is it people always seem to die on my birthday?" she gasped as he turned away from her and started to get up.   
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down next to her and into a hug. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. Why don't we just try to enjoy the rest of the night? Maybe go down to the festival latter?" he hugged her back loosely.   
  
"I can never enjoy the festival even though it's my birthday. It's also the day that the Kyuubi attacked." She gasped as she learned the real reason for the festival. "I see. Then maybe we shouldn't go. We can go for a walk or something." He nodded as she got up dragging him with her and led him away from the direction of the festival slightly confused as to why she didn't want she didn't want to go anymore. "If you want to stay you can. I'm used to being alone on my birthday."   
  
She shook her head and kept pulling him away from general direction of the festival as her grip on his hand tightened. "No I could never enjoy a festival that celebrates the day he was killed. Beside I want to get to know you more while Gaara isn't breathing down our backs." He smiled weakly at her as she led him away from the village into the forest. A comfortable silence fell between them. She led him to a clearing on top of a hill. Naruto took in the clearing and felt that he'd been there before and shook his head. He'd never been here but maybe he had. They both sat down and watched as the sun started to set.   
  
They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Naruto spoke up, "Kagome?" "Hm?" he looked at the ground; "Uh if you don't mind can you tell me who you lost and why you didn't want to go to the festival?" she looked towards the setting sun seemingly contemplating her next words. "I…It was my lover well…he was more then that." She trailed off as Naruto glared at the ground; of course a beauty like her had had a lover. Now he felt like crap his blooming crush was just crushed and he upset her. Way to go Baka.   
  
He was surprised when she spoke up again never moving her gaze from the now dark sky. "Naruto I feel that I can trust you. What I'm about to tell you may sound crazy and unbelievable but please let me finish my story before you ask any questions. I've only told two other people what I'm about to tell you." Naruto nodded silently forgetting that she couldn't see him. But she seemed to know what he did because she started talking a few seconds latter.   
  
Naruto gapped at Kagome in shock she had just finished her story. He couldn't believe half of what she had just told him! She was a time traveling miko who aged like a demon. She was from a different world. She tamed the Kyuubi. She loved! LOVED the Kyuubi. She was his mate! She was with his children! The Kyuubi was trying to forge bonds, BONDS with the villagers! But that damn snake screwed everything up. The Kyuubi attacked the village because he was defending his mate and children. The fourth Hokage was his father! So why did the village hate him? His father sacrificed his friendship with the Kyuubi and Kagome along with his life to save them! Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kagome moving until she passed him on her way down the hill.   
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a rush of the Kyuubi's chakra wash over him. The next thing he knew his body was moving on it's own. He watched as his body jumped up and ran after Kagome pulling her into an embrace. He felt at home with her in his arms. So he decided to watch for the time being and let the Kyuubi take control.   
  
Kagome sighed silently as she walked away from Naruto not once looking back. He didn't believe her. Which made her sadder then it should have. Oh well he probably thought she was crazy now. Now she'd have to find Gaara and beg him to leave the village as quickly as possible. She didn't need people to think she was crazy, not that she cared what the bastards thought of her. She just didn't think she could face Naruto again after tonight.   
  
She froze as she felt two strong arms pull her into a strong embrace. At first she struggled not knowing who it was but she stilled after as saw the familiar orange of Naruto's jacket covering her 'attacker's' arms. She leaned into him hoping to engrave the moment into her memory before she left never to return to the village that seemed to hold nothing but heartache and disappointment for her. She gasped at the words that came out of his mouth a second latter, "My little vixen…where do you think you're going?"   
  
She ripped herself from his grip and turned to look at him her eyes wide with surprise. Tears gathered in her eyes, as she looked at him, ready to yell at him for making fun of her. Her powers flared to life in her anger, how dare he tease her like this? After she told him of her past? She stopped her powers flow as she saw him wince…why would he wince? Her powers only affected demons and Naruto was human right? She carefully prodded his aura as he smiled at her. She froze again as she felt something small but familiar poke back at her. She threw herself into his waiting arms, as the prodding got stronger.   
  
She gasped as she fully felt the familiar aura mixed in with Naruto's, it was his aura. How, he was dead. Right? She saw him die in front of her. It couldn't be. She would be totally destroyed if it was the Gods playing another cruel trick on her. She clung to him as he slowly wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. After five minutes of sobbing she finally began to calm down enough to talk, "Kyuubi…but how?" he pulled away from her and wiped her tears away.   
  
"I was sealed into Naruto all those years ago. And in a few minutes I'll completely merge with him. So I hope you can learn to love both of us…er me no wait him oh you know what I mean!" she smiled shyly at him and sniffled cutely, "Of course…I kinda started to like him when I first met him…so of course I'll love you and him and whoever you guys become once you merge." She smiled as she kissed him.   
  
Once they broke away she whispered in his ear, "After all I was promised forever and a day." He smiled down at her as he set her down. She looked at him in confusion causing him to chuckle at her, "I'm going to merge completely with him now…" Kagome had to close her eyes, as his form was covered in an orange glow. When she opened her eyes again she gasped at the picture he made. He was a god.   
  
His skin was a darker tan; his blond hair became more rugged and longer stopping at his shoulders. He grew a few inches becoming more lean and muscular. His ears became pointed, as did his fingernails becoming sharp deadly claws. She gasped as she noticed the fangs peeking out of his mouth as he grinned foxily at her. She gasped once again as he opened his eyes, they were a warm sky blue tinted gold. She almost melted when she heard him speak, "I take it you like what you see?" she nodded dumbly as his rich velvety voice washed over her. He smirked, "Good."   
  
She looked away from him after a few seconds and refused to meet his gaze. He watched her in confusion as he looked at the ground in shame. "Kagome what's wrong?" she refused to meet his gaze. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he gathered her into his arms, "What's wrong love? I'm still Kyuubi we're just one now. I have his memories and powers that's all. Sure I don't have his ears or tail but I'm still him and me, if that makes any sense."   
  
She shook her head as he pulled her closer, "That's not it. After…after you were sealed I lost…I lost the child." She burst into tears again refusing to meet his gaze as he softy pet her head and made crooning noises. "Shh. My love I don't blame you. It's not your fault. I am sorry that we'll never get to meet that kit but we have another chance and I don't wish to waste it." She shook her head, "How can you still love me after I lost our first child?" Kyuubi glared down at hr causing her to gasp and look down at the ground.   
  
She tensed as the silence grew longer and she felt him quiver in anger, "How dare you assume that I would stop loving you after we were torn apart and unjustly robbed of our child by fate? I would never stop loving you or blame you for something you, no we had no control over. We have a new chance at the love and life we were robbed of."   
  
He forced her to look at him she smiled softy at his foxish grin, "And I intend to make every second count." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively causing her to giggle, "After a nice big bowl of ramen though. That transformation took more out of me then I thought it would. And if I remember correctly I'll need all the strength I can get if we plan to try for another kit. Hmm my little vixen?" Kagome blushed a dark red at his implications, but then laughed as she wiped her tears. Only he could cheer her up.   
  
She pulled away from him and walked towards the village, "Sure, but first you have to ask Gaara for my hand. He is after all like my son. Though I think he loves me more then a son should." Naruto growled at that as he followed her to the village. "Oh well since he has Shukaku sealed in him I'm guessing you'll have to prove you can protect me first to court me." He paled at that demon courtships were such a pain in the ass if the chosen female had male family members. And sadly unlike last time she had Gaara who was a male and acknowledged as part of her pack. Shit.   
  
She smirked, "Then you'll have the traditional month of actual courting before you can even touch me. Then after that you'll have two weeks to mark me with your scent to prove I'm yours." He groaned as she continued, "Then you can mate me, and we can start working on creating a family."    
  
Dam, it would be months before he could touch her. Son of a bitch. "But lets not forget before all that you're gonna have to explain to your friends about your sudden interest in me and why you're suddenly a demon."    
  
"Son of a bitch! Lets just elope!" Kagome smiled sadly at him as she shook her head no causing him to groan in pain.


End file.
